


Demons. Dreams. Desires.

by RayShippouUchiha



Series: The Components of Construction [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Biting, But she's not aware of exactly what she's getting into, Demon Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Guess who's going to pay the price for it?, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard made a deal with two demons, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just roll with it guys, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Avengers (2012), Sex, Smut, Threesome -M/F/M, Toni wants it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, demon steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha
Summary: “What kind of price?”  Howard’s frightened but he’s not stupid.  He’s a better businessman than to agree to something without hearing the finer details first.  Especially not from …them.“Your child.”Howard's heart skips a beat.“I-I don’t have any children.”  Howard forces the words out.  It’s the truth too.  He doesn’t have any kids, doesn’t even have a wife or any desire to find one.“You will,” they say, voices certain and almost amused.  “We know your beginning, your middle, your eventual end.  You will have a child and in exchange for our aid that child will belong tous.”The implications of what they’re saying makes Howard even more lightheaded than before.“Deal.”  Howard says with no hesitation.





	Demons. Dreams. Desires.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJadedFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedFeather/gifts).



Howard Stark is _desperate_.

He’ll never admit it, refuses to let it show even the slightest bit because he’s a _man_ , a _Stark_ man at that, and he’s made of _iron_.

Like his father and grandfather before him.

That doesn’t change the fact that the war effort is … _precarious_ at best.

And the project that Howard has thrown his lot into, has hitched the rising star of Stark Industries to, is even more so.

 _Project Rebirth_ , as Erskine and the brass have taken to calling it, has, to Howard’s barely banked down horror, been a rousing _failure_ so far.

Erskine has rejected applicants left, right, and center for months now and then the one he’d finally been browbeat into accepting, a private named Hodge, had died halfway through the vita ray application.

At the rate it’s going Rebirth is going to be scrapped and Howard’s reputation is going to take a _massive_ hit.

And even if he is making money hand over fist thanks to the war, that’s a hit his reputation and company can sorely afford.  Not if he wants to stay one step ahead of the competition.  Not if he wants to stay in the thick of things when it comes to the war.

But, again, Howard is iron to the core and panic is the failing of lesser men.

Stark men don’t lose themselves to things like fear if they end up trapped somehow.

No, like Howard’s father had always told him, Stark men create their own way forward.

They _take_ the initiative.

So that’s exactly what Howard intends to do.

~~~

Howard is _terrified_.

And for once he’s not ashamed to admit it.

Anyone, no matter how brave they _think_ they are, would be petrified if they were in his position.

His wrist _aches_ and he’s dizzy from blood loss but all of that pales in comparison to the all consuming _terror_ that’s eating away at him.

There’s movement from the other side of the fire, just past the glow of its light and towards the center of the summoning circle he’d etched out.  Something, _two_ somethings, large writh and spread in the shadows.

For a split second he sees two distinct silhouettes, sees what looks like pairs of blue flames, sees something that looks like golden fire.  Just that, just those tiny impressions, are enough to make his brain _ache_.

Howard, a hundred ancient texts and warnings running through his mind all at once, clenches his eyes tightly shut.  He forces himself to stay still and silent as he tries his best to breathe through the _agony_ of seeing even a _hint_ of something his mind can’t truly comprehend.

“Been a long time,” a voice, deep and raspy, speaks up then, “since we last tasted this plane.”

“An _age_ ,” another voice, lighter with just a hint of sibilant kind of hiss to it, agrees, “and yet it still tastes like blood and death.  Like _war_.”

“ _Humans_ ,” that first voice sounds almost amused, almost _fond_ then, “always fighting.  Always warring.  Always _dying_.”

“Always desperate,” the second voice agrees.  “Desperate enough to summon, desperate enough to try and _bargain_.”

Howard’s breath comes in harsh pants, sweat beading on his brow, turning his palms slick and his skin clammy.

But he keeps his eyes closed because he’s already come this far.  Already done the research, already done the work and the bleeding.  He’s not about to stop now.  Not when there’s so much at stake and a solution is _right there_.

“I-I,” Howard clears his throat shakily and does his best to remember that until the bargain’s struck they’re trapped in the summoning circle and that means he’s _safe_.  And afterwards they won’t target him because he’ll hold their contract.  “I summoned you for a reason.”

“We know why you’ve called us,” the voices sound together when they interrupt him, a strange sort of echoing rumble that he feels in his _bones_.  “You want us to fight in your war, Howard Stark.  You want us to _win_ it for you.  And we can, we _will_.  It will be _easy_ for us.  All it will take is the right kind of _twist_ to put us into play and you’ll have what you want.  For the right price of course.  So the real question is, are you willing to pay it?”

“What kind of price?”  Howard’s frightened but he’s not stupid.  He’s a better businessman than to agree to something without hearing the finer details first.  Especially not from … _them_.

“Your child.”

Howard’s heart skips a beat.

“I-I don’t have any children.”  Howard forces the words out.  It’s the truth too.  He doesn’t have any kids, doesn’t even have a wife or any desire to find one.

“You will,” they say, voices certain and almost amused.  “We know your beginning, your middle, your eventual end.  You will have a child and in exchange for our aid that child will belong to _us_.”

The implications of what they’re saying makes Howard even more lightheaded than before.

“Deal.”  Howard says with no hesitation.

What’s one child, a child he doesn’t even have yet, against the war?  What’s one kid worth when weighed against everything he’s built, against everything he and the world stands to lose if this war doesn’t end the way it needs to?  Against everything he’ll build when the war is finally over?

There’s something that sounds like laughter, sharp and _smug_ , on the wind around him then.

“So quick to decide,” the first voice says, “so quick to give away such a _jewel_.”

“If only you knew,” the second agrees.  “If only you could _see_.”

“Such a treasure,” they say together, “such a _prize_.”

There’s a sharp, searing pain in Howard’s slashed wrist then.  It _burns_ so badly that he’s on his knees, shaking and gasping, tears wet on his face as he clutches at his wound, between one breath and the next.

“Ours now,” the voices say, and the smugness they radiate is open and easy to hear this time.  “Bartered and bargained, bought and sold.   _Ours_.”

The pain in Howard’s wrist is abruptly gone but he can’t relax because there are _hands_ , hot and large, curling around his shoulders.

The deal’s been made, the circle doesn’t hold them anymore.

The tips of what feels like claws bite into his skin through the thick material of his shirt but he doesn’t dare open his eyes.

“You don’t know what you’ve given away,” there’s hot, burning, breath against the shells of both of his ears then as the voices whisper to him, “but we do.”

The hands on his shoulders tighten harshly, painfully.

“We know what you’ll _do_.”  There’s something almost like anger in the voices then.  “We should make you _suffer_ , like you’ll make our treasure suffer.”

Something like a sob lodges itself in Howard’s throat, a sound of pure, unadulterated _fear_.

“But,” the hands are gone then, as is the _heat_ , “we won’t.  At least, not _yet_.  Not when you won’t even remember.  But one day...”

Howard bites the inside of his mouth bloody to keep from saying anything.

“Now,” the word is an almost distant whisper then, “ _sleep_.”

And Howard does.

~~~

He wakes up, head heavy and aching, body sluggish and drained, in his bed.  It’s a struggle to go through his morning routine, to get dressed, to cover the old tattoo that circles his wrist with a bandage.  He doesn’t even remember when or how he got the damn thing but he always covers it anyways.  Tattoos are a lesser man’s art after all and Howard has an image to maintain.

He does it though because he’s got more important things to do today than laze about, no matter how harsh his hangover is or how the night before is a dark, gaping hole of _nothing_.

Steve is due to be deployed to the front today, the brass eager to have him and Barnes on the ground in the wake of Erskine’s unexpected death.

That, of course, means that Howard has a lot of work ahead of him.

There’s a million and one particulars as to equipment and the like to finalize before they all ship out together so he has no time to waste.

Howard forsees a lot of sleepless night ahead of him but it’ll be worth it in the end he knows.

Steve and Barnes are good men, the _perfect_ men for this job.  They’re brave and smart and their team work was _flawless_ even before their training.  All of that added together is why they were Erskine’s first and only choices.

A few sleepless nights, or more than a few as it’ll likely be, is a small price to pay in the face of what Howard and the world stands to gain from having Steve and Barnes take the field.

And if something about the way Steve and Barnes both _look_ at him, if the smug almost amused glints in their too blue eyes unsettles him on occasion …

Well, Howard’s dealt with worse things than being a little bit unsettled by the way two newly minted super soldiers stare at him occasionally.

They’re only human after all, only men, and Stark’s don’t fear _men_.

Stark’s don’t fear anything at all.

~~~

Weeks later, when Steve and Barnes have cut a bloody, fiery swath through battlefield after battlefield, Howard will wonder just how true that is.

He’ll push the thought away as foolish, as _useless_ , but he’ll still _wonder_.

~~~

And when that plane goes down, when it takes Steve and Barnes with it and heralds the end of the war, Howard will be left trapped somewhere between grief and doubt.

Because they’re _gone_ but there’s this piece of Howard, this burning ember of certainty, that knows they’re still alive.

He’ll spend _decades_ searching for even a trace of them.

He’ll never find so much as a whisper.

~~~

Later, years later, when Howard’s older and greyer, he’ll stare down at the wailing bundle of his newly born _daughter_ with disappointment curling harsh and heavy in his gut.

A daughter, not a son.  Not the son he needs for SI, for his legacy.

A daughter is useless to him, worthless beyond what little bit of value she might be able to bring through a future marriage.

Beyond that she’s … _expendable_.

~~~

Natasha Antonia Stark is born _wailing_ , a small destructive bundle of flailing limbs, thick black hair, and too bright eyes that almost kills Maria in the process.  
  
She screams and cries and it takes the nurses forever to calm her down, to get her settled and sleeping and above all else quiet.  
  
Even as a newborn there’s some part of her that knows she needs to be loud, knows she needs to scream _scream scream until her lungs feel fit to burst_ so that the whole _world_ can hear her, so that _no one_ can ignore her.  
  
She sets a precedent that night that follows her the rest of her life.

~~~

And in the silence of the nursery that night, long after Maria’s waved the nurse and Natasha both away, something hot and heavy and _ancient_ lingers in the air above her bassinet.

 _‘Hello, treasure,’_ the very air seems to whisper to her.

 _‘Such a pretty little jewel,’_ something almost croons.

 _‘Ours,’_ someone seems to sigh, _‘soon.’_

Soon.

~~~

Natasha grows quickly.

 _Too_ quickly many might say.

Natasha grows and grows and _grows_.

She’s too fast, too smart, too much of _everything_ while never being enough of _anything_ all at the same time.

Eventually Natasha becomes _Toni_ , a girl already half destroyed, made sharp and jagged at the edges by Howard’s fists and Maria’s indifference.

She presses forward, a mess of a girl that’s barely salvageable.

All that keeps her going, all that keeps her _alive_ , is Jarvis’ love and, eventually, Rhodey’s devotion.

And always, always, in the back of her mind there’s a _voice_.

A low, dual toned voice that whispers _‘soon'_.

~~~

Toni keeps growing, keeps changing, keeps going ever forward.

She takes the world by storm over and over again with Rhodey by her side and JARVIS in her ear.  With Pepper and Happy watching her back.

With the grief of Jarvis’ loss haunting her waking days and the remembered terror of Howard’s fists looming over her nights.

She doesn’t let it stop her though, doesn’t let any of it stop her.

She’s _the_ Stark in Stark Industries now.

She can’t afford to stop.

Besides, Toni’s felt as if she’s been living on borrowed time since she was a child.

So...

Every second is precious.

~~~

And then, Afghanistan happens.

~~~

Toni rips her way out of a cave.

In the aftermath she’s a little more broken, a little more dangerous.

And now there’s a star burning bright and harsh in her chest and a new purpose crystallizing inside of her.

And still, in the deepest reaches of her mind, in a place she can just barely hear, there’s a _voice_.

Hungry and dual toned it croons at her, _‘soon''_.

~~~

“I thought I lost you,” Rhodey holds her close, arms warm and safe around her.  “Tones, baby girl, don’t ever do that to me again.”

Toni _loves_ him.  Loves him truly and deeply.  Loves him with pieces of her that she _knows_ will never belong to anyone else.

He’s one of the only people who’s ever made her feel like she’s something more than expendable.

He’s one of the only people who’s ever made her hope she’s living on more than just borrowed time.

~~~

And then Stane happens.

Obadiah paints himself with the same cruel kind of brush Howard had always used and it almost isn’t a surprise to Toni when he rips her heart out of her chest.

She kills him for it of course.

Because it’s who and what she is.

If Howard hadn’t died when he had, if Maria hadn’t went with him, Toni’s sure she’d have killed the both of them eventually anyways.

You can only corner an animal so much before it bites back.

And Toni’s always been more beast than girl.

~~~

Toni gets sick.

The reactor is poison in her chest.

It’s the iron at the core of her star forcing her ever closer to becoming the black hole she always knew she’d end up being.

She wavers for a long moment, is almost ready to give up, to give in.  To finally let time and death and everything in between catch up to her.

“Fight, Miss,” JARVIS begs her, “for me, for us, for your family.  Do not go where we cannot follow.”

So Toni does.

Because that’s who and what she is.

She’ll always fight for her family before she’ll ever fight for herself.

~~~

Vanko happens and SHIELD tries to sink their hooks into her but Toni refuses to become beholden to _anyone_.

So instead Toni wrestles a new element into creation and perfects her clockwork heart.

Instead she takes Vanko down with Rhodey at her side and sends SHIELD scurrying back into the shadows where they came from.

And that _voice_ , that dual toned hiss that’s lived in the back of her mind for _years_ now, roars in joy and _triumph_.

~~~

“Miss,” JARVIS’ voice pulls her out of her head, forces her to surface from where she’s been going over designs for the next version of the suit.

“Yeah J?”  Toni hums as she stretches her arms above her head, conscious as always of the slight ache in her chest that comes hand in hand with the reactor.

“I have intercepted an alert from the project head of Stark Tactical Arctic Retrieval,” JARVIS sounds unusually hesitant but Toni’s attention is immediately captured.

“What’re they saying?”  Toni’s heart is in her throat because the STAR has exactly _one_ purpose.  It’s a purpose left over from Howard’s days at the helm.  One of the few projects that Toni hadn’t changed, hadn’t felt the need to mess with.

Find Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

It had always been the one thing Toni and Howard had ever agreed on.

“They’ve found the _Valkyrie_ Miss,”  JARVIS tells her.

“And?”  Toni feels breathless.

“It’s Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, Miss,” JARVIS sounds as close to disbelieving as he ever has, “they are _alive_.”

Toni’s heart skips a beat.

~~~

Things take a turn for the even stranger after that.

Dodging SHIELD, getting the two of them back to the states and settled into rooms in the mansion with her, all of it goes almost _unbelievably_ easy.

And Steve and Bucky are … well adjusted.

Unbelievably so.

They slot into life in the mansion with her so well that it’s almost suspicious.

Hell if she hadn’t arrived in time to see both of them in the final stages of thawing she wouldn’t believe they’d spent the last seventy odd years in the ice.

Beyond that there’s the fact that having them with her feels … natural.

Like they’re pieces of her she hadn’t even realized were missing.

Like some tiny part of her that’s always been adrift has finally found its way home.

It’s _terrifying._

~~~

The one thing she hadn’t expected out of the two of them was the _flirting_.

The open and _blatant_ flirting from _both of them_.

Rhodey thinks it’s funny, finds it hilarious how easily they can fluster her despite how much she’s always prided herself on her ability to present an even and focused face in any situation.

But there's just _something_ about the two of them that throws her off, something that goes beyond her long held love of their legends.  Of the stories that had been one of the few bright spots in her childhood.

Something that goes beyond years of hero worship and dreams and being half in love with two men she was _sure_ were long dead.

Something darker, heavier.

 _Hotter_.

Toni can see it in the way Bucky _stares_ at her, eyes bright and mouth twisted in a smirk.

In the way Steve’s smile is just a bit off, wider and _sharper_ somehow than she thinks it should be.

It’s in the way they both touch her, hands lingering on her back, on her waist, fingertips gliding over her skin every chance they get.

They touch her like it’s a natural thing to do, like they have the _right_ to.

Toni wants to not want it, wants to not like it, _crave_ it, but she can’t help herself.  She can’t find the distance that’s kept her safe her entire life where they’re concerned.  Can’t bring her walls up like she always has before.

Can’t help the way each and every touch makes that coil in the pit of her stomach _tighten_.

~~~

“Such a pretty jewel,” Bucky murmurs as he dips his head down and presses a kiss, featherlight and warm, against the arch of her cheek.

Trapped between his impressive bulk and the kitchen counter Toni shudders with a want she can’t deny.

The smile he gives her as he backs away is sharp and hot.

Toni watches him leave and swears that, for a split second, his left arm looks ... _different_.  Looks black and gleaming and lined in gold.

It’s gone when Toni blinks so maybe that was just a trick of the light.

 _Maybe_.

~~~

“You’re a _treasure_ , Toni,” Steve hums as he reaches out and wraps a stray curl that’s fallen from her updo around his finger.

He presses it to his lips even as he stares at her over his knuckles, eyes so blue they _burn_.

And when he smiles Toni sees the way it’s a hair too wide, sees the way his teeth are a bit too sharp.

She brushes it off as stress, as surprise, as a million other things.

~~~

Rhodey’s out on assignment and Pepper and Happy are in New York overseeing the building of the new Stark Tower when it happens.

When it all finally comes to a head.

The three of them are gathered together in the living room watching a movie.  It’s become something of a habit with them.  Bucky and Steve by turns luring her out of the workshop and up to the living room for a movie or a show.

She always ends up on the couch book-ended between them, surrounded by their heat and shear _strength_.

Toni can’t believe how close she lets them get to her.  How she lets them slid right past all of her issues and hang ups and fears.  Can’t believe how easy it is to let them slot into her life and her personal space in a way she’s never done for anyone except for Rhodey.

And even then it’s different.

Because she’s never wanted the things she wants with them from Rhodey.

Toni’s _never_ wanted _anyone_ the way she wants both of them.

So, sitting between the two of them like this, in the warm darkness of her living room as a movie flickers in the background, is a special kind of torture.

Bracketed by their heat Toni has to squeeze her thighs together tightly every once in a while to ward off the ache she can’t seem to really get rid of.

At least not now, not until she can head back to her bedroom and the privacy of a locked door.

She’s spent more than one night like that since they came into her life.

Locked up in her room, the lights on low, her hand buried between her thighs as she bites back whimpers and moans, secure in the knowledge that JARVIS will protect her while she’s vulnerable.

No matter how many times she manages to come it never seems to be enough.  She’s always left vaguely aching, wanting more.

 _Wanting them_.

But at least it takes the edge off.  Clears her head enough to where she can focus during the day.

“And what,” Bucky’s voice is in her ear then, low and raspy, “are _you_ thinkin’ ‘bout, kitten?”

“ _What_?”  Toni manages to say even as she sucks in a sharp breath, startled and aroused by the feel of his breath on her neck, that low rasp in her ear.

“I think it’s something _good_ ,” Steve says from her other side, a almost undetectable sort of _hiss_ in his voice.  “Smells like it is.”

“Hm,” Bucky hums in agreement as he dips his head down further into Toni’s space.

“Bet she’ll taste good too, right Stevie?  Sweet,” Bucky huffs against her throat, “like honey.”

The wet, hot, glide of Bucky’s tongue against her throat sends a shock through Toni, sends her mind running in a million different directions.

Before she can even begin to gather her scattered thoughts Steve’s hand comes down onto her knee.  His palm is large and warm against her knee, just below the edge of her skirt.

“Makes sense,” Steve sounds almost amused.  “She’s a pretty little flower after all.”

Toni can barely focus on his words, her world has narrowed down to two points instead.

To Bucky’s mouth on her throat and the way that Steve’s hand has begun to slip slowly up the length of her thigh.

Steve’s fingers trace across the seam of her stockings, nails scratching ever so slightly against the silk, and then upwards until he’s toying with the lacey cuff high on her inner thigh.

Toni can’t help the way her thighs fall open just a bit in a helpless sort of instinctual welcome before she manages to press them closed again, trapping Steve’s hand between them.

That doesn’t stop Steve though.

His hand keeps moving, slides up with barely any resistance, until his fingertips are pressed against the rapidly dampening silk of her panties.

On her other side Bucky’s right hand slides up her side until he’s cupping the weight of her breast in his palm, fingers finding her nipple with ease, pinching and twisting it through her bra and blouse just so.

Toni’s breath stutters and her heart takes off at a fast gallop as her toes curl against the thick carpet.

“We’ve been wanting you for a long time Toni,” Steve says softly.

When Toni looks up at him he’s staring down at her with an intensity he’s only ever shown during battle or training before, his eyes glimmering in the low light.

“Been waiting to make you _ours_ for longer than you could ever know,” Bucky’s there then, mouth against her ear, teeth unexpectedly, _deliciously_ , sharp against her skin.  The hand on her breast squeezes hard enough to make her cunt clench harshly in reaction.

“You going to be _ours_ Toni?”  Steve asks lowly as his hand shifts, moves until he’s cupping her pussy in his palm, fingertips pressing up and in against the barrier of her panties.  “Gonna give us some of that honey, sweet girl?  Be our little flower?  Our _treasure_?”

Toni’s so _wet_ she can hardly believe it, pussy already hot and dripping from so little, from nothing but a few words and some light touching.

It’s barely anything at all really and _God_ it’s not enough.

Toni’s not sure if anything will ever be enough.

“Say _yes_ , Toni,” Bucky coaxes her before he dips back down, left hand sliding up to tug harshly at the front of her blouse, buttons snapping off and scattering beneath his strength.

The glow of the reactor spills out into the room around them but Toni barely even notices, lust drunk and half gone as she already is.

Not with the way Bucky wastes no time in tugging the cup of her bra down so he can latch his mouth onto her nipple, teeth and tongue immediately working at her until all she can do is arch up into the feel.

“Say _yes_ , Toni,” Steve practically croons as the hand pressed against her cunt moves, fingers sliding against her panties until they can slip passed the edge of the fabric.

Steve presses a long, _thick_ , finger deep inside of her between one breath and the next.

Toni _whines_ high and helpless in the back of her throat as she arches into the dual feel of Bucky’s mouth on her and Steve’s finger inside of her.

“Oh _God_ ,” she moans, “ _please_.”

“Say it,” Steve hisses, voice harsh and deep as he presses his hand against her harder, finger fucking deep and merciless.

Bucky’s hand on her breast trails down then, slides its way across the flat plane of her stomach and across her skirt covered thigh.  He catches the edge of her skirt in his hand and tugs it up and out of the way before he grabs at the edge of her panties and _pulls_.

There’s a pinch against Toni’s opposite hip and then it’s gone, the silk scraps of her panties tossed carelessly aside.

Bucky wastes no time in pressing his hand down against her as well, his fingers shifting around Steve’s hand.  He takes a moment, presses the flat of his finger against her clit, moves to pinch it harshly between two fingers until she moans, broken and low, and then lets it go.

Then he’s pressing inside as well, his finger sliding through her slick until he’s knuckle deep inside of her just like Steve is.

“Tell us you’re ours, Toni,” Bucky practically orders her, mouth pulling up off of her breast just enough to rasp the words against her skin.  “ _Say it_.”

“ _I’m yours_ ,” Toni manages to force the words out on a half bitten back sob, head spinning with a mix of desire and _love_ that seems almost too intense to be real.  She’s never felt _so much_.

The air in the room seems heavier than before, thicker almost, electric like the calm before a storm.

“A kiss,” Steve murmurs, “to seal the deal.”

Before Toni can question him his mouth is on hers and she’s … _lost_.

Steve dominates the kiss, is a force of teeth and tongue that sweeps her up and carries her along with it.  She’s helpless to do anything but follow his lead as he licks into her mouth, tongue pressing against her own as he steals the very breath from her lungs.

Her chest is heaving and she feels almost light headed when he pulls back.

“A kiss,” Bucky whispers then but Toni can barely focus, “to fulfill the bargain.”

If Steve’s kiss was a domination the Bucky’s is a _siege_.  He nips at her bottom lip with teeth that feel a bit too sharp and then presses his tongue past the bitten swell of her lip.  He gives her no space, no chance to pull back, to take any control at all.

And Toni …

Toni yields to him like she’s never yielded to anyone in her life.

She arches up into the kiss, hips stuttering forward in a half aborted jerk as their fingers press deeper inside of her, movements smooth and synchronized.

By the time Bucky pulls back she’s absolutely _breathless_ and her thighs are spread wide in equal parts welcome and surrender.

It takes far more effort than it should to look up at the two of them where they’re hovering over her.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Steve whispers down at her, eye so very bright even in the low light of the room and the glow of the reactor.  “We knew you would be.”

“Knew you’d fit us just right,” Bucky agrees.  “We’re gonna be so good to you, kitten.   _So good_.”

There’s a thumb on her clit then, their fingers thrusting in and up just a bit and Toni’s vision whites out around the edges as pleasure arcs down her spine like a current.

“Oh, _Toni_ ,” Steve’s voice is in her ear then, “the things we’re going to do to you, treasure.  And you’re going to like them.  Every last one.  Aren’t you?”

Toni can’t answer, doesn’t have the breath for it, but that doesn’t seem to matter to either one of them.

“Gonna be good for us,” Bucky sounds almost amused, sounds immeasurably pleased, “that way we can be good to you.”

His mouth is on her neck again, biting down hard enough to make her gasp, before he pulls away again.  The hand he has buried between her thighs pulls back as well and Toni tries to chase it, hips arching forward to keep him inside of her even as Steve bends down to kiss her again and replaces Bucky’s finger with another of his own.

Bucky’s moving then, mouth sliding down her front until he’s off of the couch and kneeling at her feet.  Steve shifts and brings a hand up to cup the back of her neck as he hooks an ankle around one of her own.  He tugs her thighs even further apart and Bucky slots himself into place even as Steve’s other hand keeps toying with her, two fingers setting a hard, quick rhythm as they fuck her.

It’s only Steve’s hand on the back of her neck that keeps Toni from flying off of the couch when Bucky presses his tongue in between Steve’s fingers.

She moans, ragged and deep, hands flying up to latch onto Bucky’s hair, hands fisting harshly in the thick of it.  Bucky just groans in response and presses closer to her, tongue digging deeper as he licks in and around Steve’s fingers.

“He’s been wanting to do that since the moment we first saw you,” Steve tells her as he finally pulls his hand back, fingers slipping out of her with a wet sound that makes Toni’s entire body clench.  “Been wanting to get his mouth on you.”

She can only watch, flushed and breathing heavy, hands buried in Bucky’s hair, as he brings his hand up to hover in front of his face.  The light from the reactor is more than enough to see the way they glisten, thick and wet with her juices.

It’s also enough to see the way his eyes flutter shut for a split second when he slips them into his mouth.

“Sweet,” Steve hums after he’s made a show of cleaning his fingers.  “Just like we thought.”

Bucky chooses that moment to shift and suck hard at her clit, two thick fingers coming up to press inside of her, deep and sudden.  Toni bites hard on the inside of her cheek to keep the moan she can feel clawing at the back of her throat from spilling out.

“No,” Steve commands, his still wet fingers coming up to tug lightly at her lower lip, “we want to hear.”

Toni’s tongue darts out to lick at the pad of Steve’s fingers and she sees the way his eyes zero in on the movement instantly.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Steve’s hand shifts, thumb coming up to rub at her lower lip.  “Always so smart, so quick.  Always painted so _red_ and _fuckable_.  Can’t help but stare at it.”

Toni draws the tip of his thumb into her mouth and sucks on it automatically, desperate for something to do, for something besides her hands in Bucky’s hair to keep her grounded.

She feels like she’s going to fly apart at the seams, pleasure building in her spine and low in her belly.

“You gonna be good for us?”  Steve asks as he finally moves the hand off of the back of her neck and sits back a bit on the couch.

“ _Yes_ ,” it’s a half sob, half moan that’s ripped out of Toni as she bows forward a bit, hunches over Bucky’s head in her lap as she curls in on herself.

Toni isn’t exactly sure when or how the both of them move then but the next thing she knows she’s on the floor, skirt bunched up around her waist, blouse still torn and bra askew.  Her knees are pressed into the thick carpet and Bucky’s there, head nestled between her thighs.  Steve’s in front of her, legs spread and shirt gone, his hands working the fly of his jeans even as Bucky’s left hand is on her waist, pulling her down until she’s sitting on his face.

His tongue is as merciless as he is and Toni can’t help the way her eyes slip closed, hips rocking against the feel of him as much as his iron grip on her will allow.

“Come on Toni,” Steve gets her attention then and when she opens her eyes it’s to the sight of him leaned back, legs sprawled wide.  He’s stroking himself, large hand gliding smoothly around the thick weight of his cock as he stares at her.

Toni’s mouth waters at the sight of him, thick and long, cockhead already glistening.

The hand he puts on the back of her neck, the way he ushers her forward until he can slide the head of his cock against her lips feels so natural Toni can barely handle it.

Below her Bucky slips a third finger inside and Toni moans out a sobbing breath.  Steve takes it as the opportunity it is and slips his cock inside of her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses above her as she sucks on him, tongue sliding across his head to tease at his foreskin.  The hand on her neck urges her forward, urges her to take more of him, and Toni does it easily, _happily_.

He’s salty and bitter on her tongue and she wants more if it.

“Perfect,” Steve praises again, “so good Toni, knew you would be.  Knew it.”

Mind blanking, body tight with pleasure and hungry for his approval, Toni sucks harder, faster, hands coming up to work at what she can’t fit in her mouth.

Steve hisses out a groan, head tipping back as the hand on the back of her neck tightens just a bit in a way that makes her eyes flutter.

When he tugs her back and away Toni fights him just a bit, strains forward against his grip to keep his cock in her mouth.

“ _Toni_ ,” there’s a warning in Steve’s voice that Toni hears clearly.

A warning that apparently Bucky hears as well because he pulls back from her then, sucks at her clit one more time and then pushes her up so he can slide out from underneath her.  He takes his fingers away as well and the loss is enough to make Toni want to keen in denial.

“You being bad?” Bucky’s voice is a hoarse rasp and the kiss he presses against her throat as he shifts to hover behind her is _wet_.  “Oh I see what’s going on, you being greedy huh?”

Bucky slots himself against her back, presses himself against her bare ass, the denim of his jeans and the jut of his erection a deliciously rough scratch against her sensitive skin.

“Come on Stevie,” Bucky coaxes as his hands clamp down on her hips again.  He shifts, presses up on his knees until they’re flush together, the just of his cock pressed directly against her slit with nothing but his jeans between them.  “Don’t be so mean yet, give her a little more.”

“First time I come ain’t gonna be in her _mouth_ ,” Steve snaps back even as he urges her forward against with that hand on her nape.

“You’re lucky I’m letting you have her first,” Bucky complains as he presses closer to her, hips thrusting forward just a bit, an imitation of what Toni’s _aching_ for.

“ _F-Fuck_ _you_ ,” Steve stutters out as she takes him deeper, “I won that fight, fair and square.”

Toni hears them but can’t really focus on what they’re saying, too enraptured with the thick, heavy weight of Steve on her tongue.  On the bitter salt of his taste.  On the feel of Bucky slow fucking her from behind without even being inside of her, the denim of his jeans pressing against her clit with delicious sort of rasp.

She grinds down against his lap, chasing the tendrils of pleasure that are steady growing inside of her, body wound tight and sensitive from teeth and tongue and fingers.

This time when Steve pulls away all she can do is pant.

“That all you got?”  She manages to get her breath back enough to taunt both of them, something wild and needing rearing its head inside of her.  Maybe, just maybe, if she pushes them both a bit they’ll give her what she wants.

What she _needs_.

Behind her Bucky barks out a laugh and sets his teeth to the side of her neck, hands coming up to finally strip her ruined blouse all the way off.  There’s a loud snap and her now ruined bra falls away next.

Steve huffs out a laugh of his own before he lets her nape go.  Bucky pulls her down hard onto his lap again, dry fucking her in long, promising strokes as his hands come up to cup both of her breasts.

In the glimmering light of the reactor his left hand looks almost black, looks almost like it’s lined in golden flame.

Toni blinks and it’s gone, blinks and Steve’s standing in front of her, cock jutting out from the front of his pants as he tugs her up and off of Bucky’s lap.  She stumbles when he turns and presses her onto the couch, positions her with almost insulting ease until she’s kneeling on the cushions, hands clenching the arm of the couch for support.

Toni hears movement, twists a bit to look, and sees Bucky, stubble still glistening with her slick, pulling his own shirt over his head as he moves until he’s standing beside the couch.  She’s eye level with the large damp patch on the front of his jeans and just like with Steve she can feel her mouth water when he undoes the zip and pulls his cock out.

He’s a bit shorter than Steve, more compact, but still impressive, still deliciously _thick_.

Behind her the couch cushions sink in a bit and Toni feels it when Steve slots himself into place behind her, hands coming up to run across her ass, pressing her skirt back up but not bothering to remove it.

“Gonna make you forget everyone who came before us,” Steve promises as he slides his cock against the slick, hot, line of her pussy.

Toni has enough time to suck in a single panting breath and then Steve’s moving, pressing forward relentlessly, cockhead pressing past her lips and sliding deep as he fucks into her with sharp, hard thrusts.

Her moan is caught in her throat again then because Bucky’s slipping forward too, cock pressing against her bottom lip and sliding in as soon as her mouth opens.

It’s overwhelming, being fucked from both ends like she is but Toni loves it.  Loves every second of it.  Loves having Bucky, thick and salty on her tongue.  Loves the feel of Steve fucking his cock into her with deep, hard strokes.

Loves their strength and their heat and how she feels taken and safe all at the same time.

Bucky’s hand comes down to cup the edge of her jaw in his palm, thumb pressing against her cheek until he can just feel the way his cock’s sliding in and out of her mouth through the thin skin there.

“Look at you,” Bucky says, a hint of smug possession and wonder in his tone, as Steve’s thrusts force her further down on his cock.  “Like you were made for this, made for _us_.”

“She _was_ ,” Steve hisses behind her, hips never stopping as his hands move, one up to pinch at her nipple and the other down to torment her swollen clit.  “And we stole her.  She’s _ours_.”

Stuffed full from both ends all Toni can do is moan, fingers biting into the arm of the couch and pleasure welling high and higher inside of her as she just … _takes it_.

And when she comes it’s with a jagged, muffled moan, tears welling in her eyes as her entire body goes taunt beneath Steve’s rough thrusts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky bites out and then he’s coming too, spilling thick and hot into Toni’s mouth.  She swallows him down, throat working on instinct as she goes limp, body falling forward over the arm of the couch as his cock slips from her mouth.

Behind her Steve presses forward, hips working faster and deeper, hands going tight enough to bruise as he grinds his cock further inside of her.

His groan is deep and wrecked and the teeth he sets against the flat of her shoulder as he hunches over her makes her twitch and mewl in equal parts pleasure and pain.

For a long moment the only sounds in the room is the still playing movie and their rapid, ragged breathing.

And then …

“My turn,” Bucky rasps from in front of her.

When Toni’s eyes finally flutter open again she’s shocked to see that he’s already half hard again, hand slowly stroking his cock as he thickens and swells.

Behind her Steve pulls out of her with a hiss she can’t help but echo.  He trails his fingertips up the line of her spine as he gets off of the couch and moves around her, fingernails unexpectedly sharp against her skin.

When the two of them have fully switched places, Steve standing at the end of the couch and Bucky slotting himself into place behind her.  Toni’s almost not even surprised to see that Steve’s also almost completely hard again, cock glistening with a combination of both them.

“Look at that,” Bucky practically sighs, hand coming down to trace across the swollen lips of her pussy, sliding through the mess of slick and come Steve left behind him.  He presses them into her, fucks the mess back up inside of her for a few long minutes before he pulls back.  “He wrecked you didn’t he?  I’m gonna make it _worse_.”

“ _Please_ ,” Toni practically whimpers, too far gone to worry about how she sounds or how vulnerable she really is between them.

She’s hypersensitive and aching still and she wants to come again, wants to come on Bucky’s cock like she had on Steve’s.

Maybe that will _finally_ be enough.

“Now who’s being mean,” Steve asks as he thumbs at Toni’s lower lip again, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he guides it back into her mouth.

“Oh I’m a real _devil_ ,” Bucky cuts back and then he’s pressing forward too, cock bottoming out in one hard thrust, way eased by Steve’s come and the way Toni’s been practically _dripping_ since all of this started.

And then the world hazes out on Toni again because while Steve was all hard, commanding thrusts, in this too Bucky’s rougher, _harsher_.  He clamps both hands down onto her hips as he fucks her deep and steady, hips pounding against her ass, each thrust forcing her further and further down on Steve’s cock.

Caught back between the two of them Toni’s swept away by the both of them once again with almost worrying ease, time and everything else fuzzing out around her.  There’s only the two of them on and in her.  Only the three of them left in the whole entire world.

Toni loses herself to it, loses herself to the taste of Steve on her tongue again, to the feel of Bucky’s sharp, biting kisses down the line of her spine, the heavy pounding rhythm of his cock.

It takes surprisingly little time for that coil in her gut to tighten, for pleasure to wind her body back up tightly again, sparking beneath her skin like an electric surge.

“That’s it,” Bucky mutters against her shoulder blade, teeth and tongue steadily working deep red and purple marks against her skin as he sucks and bites.  “Come for me, Toni.  Come for both of us.”

And Toni, helpless to do anything else, comes with a muffled cry.  Steve, hand clenching on the back of her neck and hips stuttering comes with her a few more desperate thrusts later.

Toni collapses forward, arms no longer able to hold her, and Bucky takes advantage of the shift, slots himself even tighter into her space, hips angled upwards and he fucks her hard and fast and deep.

She barely even feels it when Bucky finally comes, too fucked out and drained to do more than twitch and moan raggedly as he fills her.

She stays that way, barely clinging to consciousness, even as Bucky pulls out, as Steve steps around and sweeps her up into his arms.

As they take her to her room and lay her down on the bed.

As Bucky finally pulls her skirt off and Steve plays with the edge of her stockings but makes no move to unhook her garter.

The feel of a tongue, hot and wet, against her cunt makes her twitch and when she manages to look down all she sees is Steve’s head buried between her thighs.

The mattress dips beside her and when she rolls her head to the side she’s met with the sight of Bucky, eyes bright and sharp, hand wrapped around his cock as he stares down at her.

“ _Again_?”  Toni rasps out, exhaustion roaring through her but a part of her still eager, still _wanting_.  Like there’s something in her that can’t _not_ respond to the both of them.

Her thighs fall further apart even as Steve pulls off of her long enough to bite sharply at her inner thigh.

The sting, the little bit of pain, feels so so _good_.

“Oh _Toni_ ,” Steve and Bucky seem to say as one, voices almost echoing each other, something heavy and smug in their tones, “we’re _never_ gonna be done with you.”

Their smiles are wide, _too wide_ , and their teeth are sharp, _too sharp_ Toni knows.

Bucky’s left arm gleams a metallic black with glimmers of gold.

Both of their eyes are a bright, flame blue.

Toni’s sure that it’s a trick of the light.

 _Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL!?! What do you guys think? Do you approve of this little smutty AU? Feel free to hit me up on tumblr and make sure to scream at me in the reviews.
> 
> http://rayshippouuchiha.tumblr.com


End file.
